


Infinity War: Pulse pt 1

by InstitutionalizedAnarchy



Category: Black Panther (Movie), Captain America, Guardian of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Don't read if you haven't watched the movie, F/M, Spoilers, also I change things, but not a lot, like for real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstitutionalizedAnarchy/pseuds/InstitutionalizedAnarchy
Summary: As a young girl, (y/n) was always sick. Until one day she wasn't. As the years continue, her powers grow and her affinity with the Avengers grows with it. One avenger-in-training annoys her. A nerd that goes to her high school (which, despite his 'traitorous' attitude Rogers always demanded she go). And then the purple nut sack invades the world and it all goes shit. Maybe they'll fall in love maybe they'll die, hey I'm only the narrator.I hate summaries. Also I write better then this ^





	1. Prologue

            “We have inside sources claiming Ivan Vanko, an escaped Russian fugitive working for Justin Hammer, is battling Iron Man outside of the Expo. Explosions have been heard nearby and-“

            Rain turned from the click of the TV to her sister’s face scrunched in a grimace. “(y/n), I was watching that.”

            “Why? Stark’s winning, where’s the fun?” (y/n) rolled her eyes toward the open door in her room. “His saving the world won’t save me.”

            “(y/n)!” There was a reprimand in Rain’s voice; a tired reprimand, not the first to claw out of her throat.

            “Where’s mom?” (y/n) ignored her.

            “Talking to the doctor.”

            “Right,” She turned her face forward to the black screen. “How long is he saying this time? Not very, I suppose.”

            Rain put her feet up on the light, hospital blue covers of the bed. “Why would you say that.”

            “I’m tired.” (y/n) chanced a glance at her sister. Her head was lowered, her eyes on her busy hands. Busy only so she wouldn’t have to look up. “Too tired. It’s hard to breathe; my hands are cold; and-“

            “Your hands are always cold.”

            “And my heart is telling me it’s done fighting.”

            “Your heart can’t talk to you, (y/n).”

            “No, yours can’t talk to you because you refuse to listen. Mine’s done. It wants to sleep.”

            “I don’t have to listen. Medicine talks for me, you just need more time for a donor. Your heart can’t tell you that.”

            “You and time. No wonder you have no friends, it’s all you think about.”

            Rain sighed, leaning back. Before a fighting word could come out the doctor and their mother walked in. She was crying.

            The doctor softly sat beside the girl’s bed, “(y/n), I’m sorry to tell you this but we couldn’t find a donor your age and your heart is failing at a speed we can’t control.”

            (y/n) stuck her tongue out at Rain, “Told ya.”

            The doctor smiled gently, “(y/n), you don’t have a lot of time.”

            “Times two.” (y/n) weakly attempted a grin, Rain tried to share it.

            A nurse’s voice cascaded down the halls and infiltrated the rooms, “Turn on the TV!”

            The doctor glanced at the girls’ mother before grabbing the remote and complying. “Oh my god.”

            The TV echoed the bombings of central New York and suddenly (y/n) was forgotten. The room eventually cleared as the hours passed and the capacity of the hospital filled. Her mother fell asleep on the chair beside her bed clutching a blanket she was born with. Rain was cuddling at the edge of the bed like a dog might, asleep and content. (y/n) enjoyed the night, when no one was crying, and no one was praying, and no one was telling her to cling onto hope. The moon was out, the hospital was quiet, and the clicking of the clock was lulling her to sleep. It was a nice night to die.

            She closed her eyes for a second, no intention to open them again, until something urged her too. The night was normal except for a star she didn’t recognize. It belonged to no constellation and it had never appeared in the years she lived in that room. It was also growing. And turning purple?

            If she had the strength she would have sat up as a steady stream of violet fire began to crash to ground. Except it didn’t. There was no sound to accompany the suspected collision. Instead a purple light floated outside her window. (y/n) slowly looked around, waiting for someone to notice it.

            It felt as though minutes had passed, though really, she only waited for 30 seconds before something inside her beat her heart into courage. She carefully pulled her feet into her and pushed them over the side of the bed. She turned off her heart monitor and took the IV out of her vein (a trick she had done many times when she was stronger). Her crutches were beside the bed and she angerly took them.

            Slowly and silently she swung herself across the room, her reflection catching her eye. She was tiny. Her limbs with little meat, and her stature smaller than the average 9-year-old. Her hair had turned white, she wasn’t sure when. Her skin was almost grey, and it was sunken around her eyes bereft of light.

            She swung her eyes onto the ground and focused on sneaking out. That proved easy with the attention the bombing victims were receiving. The doctors and nurses were all running around. In the confusion they didn’t noticed the girl who hadn’t left her bed in months. Soon the door was in front of her and she didn’t have the courage to open it. She could go out there for nothing, a dying delusion.

            But she could also feel the wind on her sickly skin one last time. They’d find her body in the morning, in the grass, as peace. With a nod to her heart, she pushed the large door open with her crutch and took a step outside.

            The dulled colors were pleasant to her eyes; the grass was soft on her feet, and the wind (though cold) wrapped her body. In the monotone of night, however, was a single light. Not fading, nor a delusion, purple radiate several feet away.

            She made a move to approach, but her crutch caught on a mound and she fell. She felt the pain through her body and glanced around, though no one noticed her cry. Except, perhaps the strange light that floated closer when it realized she could not reach it.

            (y/n) quickly realized the light was engulfing something (which she also realized she should have assumed). A gem, she thought. The weak beats of her heart speed up as she reached her hand out to grab the weird floating thing that came from space and seemed to move on its own.

            It moved above her hand, following when she pulled back. It hovered above her heart before giving off a bright light and disappearing into her chest.

            (y/n) gave a heaving breath, her heart following in a strong beat, before her vision went black and the ground gently caught her body.

            The beep of her heart monitor caught her attention and as she tried to open her eyes a blinding light stopped her.

            “(y/n)? Mom? Mom!”

            “Rain,” (y/n) moaned out, “Shut up.”

            She could hear two sets of feet run in and her sister laugh. When she finally got to open her eyes, her doctor was reading the chart and her mother was crying. Surprise.

            (y/n) quickly remembered the night before and looked down at her heart but saw no physical change. She felt something, though.

            “Her levels are normal. Her BP is normal. Her glucose, white blood cell count, all normal. She’s…fine.”

            “Her colors coming back, too!” Rain had adorned a large smile, causing (y/n) to glance down at her warm hands. Not grey or sickly.

            The room watched as she smiled, glancing down at her heart and nodding as if listening to something, and swinging her legs around the bed. Her doctor moved to help her, but she put her hand up. Slowly, (y/n) lifted herself onto her feet and stood, unaccompanied for the first time in years.

            She turned to her sister with a smile, “Guess my heart still had some fight after all.”


	2. Spiderboy

Something was off about today.

Maybe it was the intense desire to stay in bed. Maybe it was the strange triangle she found on Tony’s chest when she walked downstairs. Maybe it was Pepper’s obvious detest of it without a verbal retort. Or maybe it was because Dummy burnt her toast.

“Look what you did,” Tony motioned the bot to the other side of the kitchen. “Go in the corner of shame.”

When Dummy’s mechanical head fell, and it began to comply, (y/n) whistled it back. “C’mon Dummy, it’s just toast. No biggie.” It whirled in delight. “Can you get me an apple?” It nodded and drove over to the fridge.

Tony looked up from the triangle he was tinkering with to see her watching the bot out of boredom. “You excited for today?”

(y/n) slowly swiveled the head in her hands toward the man, “Why would I be?”

“You know,” He held up his tools dramatically, “Bus rides with sweaty adolescents, going places you’ve seen before, learning stuff you won’t remember – a normal childhood field trip."

“Right.” (y/n) scoffed and turned to Dummy who had brought her an orange. She raised her brow but stuffed it in her bag anyway. “’Normal’.”

“Just,” Pepper chimed in with a smile, “Try and have a good time, (y/n). You never know maybe you’ll meet a cute guy.”

“Whoa, she doesn’t need a cute g-“ Tony turned from his fiancée to the teen. “You don’t need a cute guy.”

(y/n) glanced between the two with a soft smile, “I’ll see you guys later.”

Pepper stood from her chair to quickly hug her and kiss her forehead. “Don’t forget. Dress shopping after.”

With a nod and a mock salute to Tony, she headed out the door. In a last attempt he screamed after her, “Boys have cooties!”

Public school: a cesspool of moronic testosterone and preppy estrogen. Not that (y/n) grew to be any part of it. She was simply the cool kid. The one that lived with Tony Stark and knew Steve Rogers. The girl that joined the Avengers and had magic powers. That girl. Every school has one, right? Best part of it, in (y/n)’s opinion, was the fact that while she was ‘the cool kid’ everyone was too scared of her to ask questions. Well, everyone except for Peter Parker.

 He was currently watching her throw her books in a crowded locker. She adjusted something at the bottom of her bookbag before putting a camera and a single binder in along with it. He noticed her glance up at a photo toward the center of her locker. She sighed and slammed it shut right as her phone went off. She reached into to her back pocket to pull it out.

“Hey, man. Whoa, are you starring at (y/n)’s ass?”

Peter jumped, hitting his locker door and causing a racket, and whispered quickly, “What? No, no! I was just gonna ask her about Mr. Stark and her phone…” He trailed off when he saw Ned’s face and had to make his own stern. “I was not looking at (y/n)’s butt.”

Ned laughed and hit his shoulder lightly, “Well, next time take a picture. Let’s go, Mr. Miller will kill us if we miss the bus.”

Peter looked disgruntled after his friend as he softly threw his hands up. “I wasn’t staring at her butt.” He quickly ran to catch up with Ned and delved into a conversation on the new Star Wars movie. His attention, however, kept catching on (y/n) as she’d smile at something someone typed to her.

Mr. Miller announced the bus was late and the class erupted in cheers and millennial talk. Peter saw his chance.

“Hey MJ, Ned really needs help on Mrs. William’s math homework and I just don’t get it. Can you help him?” Despite Ned’s vicious shake of the head, Peter smiled and vanished behind other students. He could hear a small exchange between MJ and Ned that summed up meant Ned would have to figure the homework out on his own.

(y/n) was still on her phone, her brow raised as she typed to an unknown. He took a breath, “(y/n), hey! I was wondering if I could talk to you about Mr. Stark.”

“Happy hasn’t relayed any of your messages; it’s too late to revoke your choice; he doesn’t care what ideas you have for a suit – especially anything to do with ‘pockets for snacks’; and no, you’re not invited to the wedding.” She only glanced up after her final message. “Anything else?’

“Wow, did you rehearse that or something?” He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. His brows dropped, and he moved closer. “Did Mr. Stark really say I wasn’t invited?’

(y/n) almost laughed. “What do you want Spider-boy?”

He nervously began to ramble, “Spiderman. It’s Spiderman. Not boy. Man.”

She scrunched her nose, “Hardly.”

The bus comically rolled up with a screech and the rusty doors opened to an older man (y/n) swore she had seen many times before. Peter scrambled to stay next to her, lowering his voice, “Is this because of the Airport thing? ‘Cause I know with everything that happened – I just thought that since you and Mr. Stark are cool now and you live with him, that we’d be cool now, too?”

She climbed the steps, Peter close behind, and turned her head. “You think I don’t like you because of what happened at the Airport?”

“Then what is it? Because I’ve been nothing but nice to you, and I’ve even tried to be your friend and talk about-“

“That.” In the time he had talked she had sat down and he beside her, though she had a feeling he hadn’t even noticed. Only a hand over his mouth could quiet the storm of words flooding out of his mouth. “You talk too much. Too much about the Avengers; too much about things you don’t know about; too much.”

“So, I should talk less?”

“Pretty much.” (y/n)’s phone lit up and he watched her quickly read a message before replying.

“It’s just,” He heard her sigh, “There’s so much to talk about. Like you were really close to Captain America, but he’s a traitor and I heard Mr. Stark is making new tech and I’m guessing you’ve seen it because you live with him and there must be so many perks of that like did he make your suit? Do you even really have a suit? I’m guessing you do. What’s it made out of and how does it aid with your powers because I know Mr. Stark would focus on that. By the way how do your powers work and where did they come from? And what should be silver and gold?” Peter was looking over her shoulder at the text she just sent. “Is it something to do with the Avengers?”

(y/n) quickly shut the phone down. “Peter.”

He moved closer, “Yeah?”

“Move behind me and shut up or I will _show_ you how my powers work.”

“Right,” He smiled sheepishly, “Sorry.”

Peter swiftly changed seats, though stayed on his knee in case she changed her mind. Ned looked back at him in confusion, but he just shrugged and laid his head on his arm. Minutes must have passed because they were soon on the bridge, though he had dazed himself into a daydream (his eyes carelessly laying on (y/n)). That’s when he noticed her hand dash up to her heart and her gaze flicker out the window. The hair on his arm stood and a sense told him to follow her lead. A giant spinning..ship?...was floating in the middle of the city.

Peter grabbed Ned’s shoulder, “Distract everyone.”

“What? Oh my god, a space ship!”

(y/n) took the opportunity in the chaos to send a purple pulse toward the lock at the top of the bus, busting it open. She hadn’t noticed Peter’s absence as she climbed to the top. Once standing she got a better look at the flying ring.

“Shit.” She had a very bad feeling.

“(y/n)!” She had no time to realize web was on her until she had been pulled into Peter’s arms. “Need a ride?”


	3. Voldemort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named the stone: there are no rules anymore.

“Are you always this reckless?” Her small yelp at the end of the sentence and the fact her grip on him tightened made Peter smile through the mask.

“Gotta earn Mr. Stark’s attention somehow.” He swung a web at nearby building and felt her bury her face in his neck, muffling something. “(y/n),” He couldn’t surpass the laugh, “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of heights?”

“Fine, I won’t.” Peter turned to meet her scared eyes. He swung again, and another scream made him tighten his hold. “Ok, so I don’t like heights! It doesn’t mean I’m scared.”

“It’s ok to be scared. That’s normal.”

Peter thought maybe he imaged the delicate smile on her face, “I’m anything but normal.”

He wished she could see the grin on his face- though maybe not so much the blush that went with it. The ship was nearby, and he gave a final tug toward the ground. He gently placed the girl down, and she looked up at him as a laugh came from somewhere behind the mask. He reached out to carefully rearrange hectic pieces of her hair.

“There…” (y/n)’s cheeks were glowing pink, her eyes wide and stuck on him. “So, hey, were you born with white hair or?”

A loud groan roared from the girl whose face was back to her stoic state. “Turn around.”

“What? Why-OH!” Peter quickly complied when she pulled a suit from her bookbag and stripped herself of a shirt. “I didn’t see anything!”

Though he was busy now starring at a wall, she smirked, “Yes, you did.”

“It was just a small glance. I didn’t-“ He began stammering, “Not that they’re small! I’m not saying that! In fact, any comment on your a-anatomy would be considered disrespectful. But the point…I had a point.”

“Small glance?” (y/n) pushed his shoulder so he’d swivel around.

Their faces (or his mask) were very close and his eyes seemed to wander down her body at the black suit that pulsed purple at the seams. “Yeah, I didn’t see…you look amazing.”

“Spiderboy?” He met her eyeline again quickly. “Your turn.”

It suddenly came to his attention that only his face was covered, and he dropped down from the web. “What about-“ (y/n) had already run onto the scene behind a large alien thing.

It tried to throw it’s weapon down on Tony, but a purple light caught it before the crash; cracks began to engulf the metal as a purple lava mocked the integrity of the weapon. The alien noticed the puny girl whose hands controlled the rupture; it grunted something before the weapon broke into ash and the blast pushed it back.

“Hey, kid,” (y/n) turned back to Tony. “Thought you were on a field trip.”

She shrugged, “Early release.” Green caught her peripheral vision and she noticed a stranger getting up from the ground, another creature in front of him. However, instead of attacking it’s prey, it was analyzing her. “Tony, why is Squidward looking at me?”

She heard a half-hearted laugh followed by pounding. The Hulk-looking grey thing (she just realized that Banner was off to the side, unconscious, but very much not dead) was now standing and very angry. He began to charge when she was swept up into the air.

“You called for a taxi?” She knew he was hiding a proud smile behind that stupid mask. “That was awesome by the way. The way you just- his hammer thing just shattered-and he was completely blown back!”

“Can you fall in love with me later, Spidey? That guy needs help.” He stammered under his breath, but quickly set her down. “Alright, you help Tony, I’ll take on Voldemort.” He tilted his head; she motioned with her fingers. “No nose.”

“Oh, right, yeah of course. Hey,” He grabbed her arm when she went to turn. “What is this, another invasion?”

“With only two? I honestly don’t know, but for now you’re a part of whatever this is, so, just, you know, stay safe.” He nodded. “And don’t do anything reckless, you’ve already got Tony’s attention.”

“What about yours?”

(y/n)’s laugh filled his ears, for a second blocking out the danger, and she granted him a genuine smile. “You talk too much.”

She began to run toward the scene in front of her, but she heard him yell, “So I’ve heard.”

(y/n) was immediately met with flying cars that turned to dust as they passed her face, lit up in a purple hue. The alien was suddenly in front of her. Before any instinct could kick in, his hand was around her throat.

“So, my suspicion is correct, though, I must admit I didn’t expect two to be so close together.”

The girl looked to the strange man gathering himself. He was giving her the same look: confusion. He moved his hands, orange circles engulfing them, but his whole body was quickly captured in metal and his movements stilled. (y/n) looked up at the alien with a smirk as she grabbed his hand. It pulled back with a scream, clutching the corrupted arm.

“Avada Kedavra.” Her moment was soon ruined when a flash of red caught her eye and she watched helplessly as Peter was thrown against a wall. “Peter!” She turned to run, but something heavy fell upon her head and her vision went black.

When she awoke she was beside the strange man (now surrounded by a prison of knives) and her own rock entrapment surrounded her. She reached out to touch a floating piece and recoiled back; she heard laughing.

“Dumb girl, those are pieces of the orb that held the power that now flows through you. Where exactly, is the problem.”

“Oh, this eye.” She pointed to the right. “Honestly haven’t been able to see right since.” She glanced at the man with a wink, “Get it?”

“Funny.” He didn’t smile.

The alien angerly motioned the orb pieces closer. Peter watched from a distance, his own rage building. “We have to help them.”

“Really, is that your plan? Help them? I thought we’d let them continue their tea party.”

“Well,” Peter ignored Mr. Stark’s tone. “What do we do?’

“I don’t know, kid.”

“Have,” He glanced once at (y/n) before gaining courage. “You ever seen Alien?”

Her heart was screaming at her. She focused on the view from the window and closed her eyes. The ship was cold; the man beside her a stranger; her killer wanting to maim the universe; and she never got to eat her orange. She could pretend, however; the grass had just gotten the dew of the morning; Pepper beside her ranting over Tony; they were waiting for the cake to be delivered. The wind picked up and knocked her from the reviver and once again she was caught in Peter’s grip. Though, spider legs were protruding from an upgraded suit and there was a gaping hole in the ship. He pushed off and Tony closed the crevice causing the man to get up from the column he was hiding behind.  

“About time.”

“Shut up, wizard, why didn’t you cast any spells?”

“He blocked my hands. It’s not like I could.”

“Peter?” (y/n) was looking up at him, ignoring the arguing two. His mask retracted and revealed worry lines written across his face. “You can put me down.”

“Oh!” He set her down but proceeded to look her up and down. “You’re alright?”

“For now.” The lines were back, and she couldn’t take the puppy eyes. “Thanks, Spidey, you’re my hero.”

Peter smile as Strange approached. “You, boy, clever, thank you.”

“Of course! I’m Peter Parker!” He held out his hand.

Strange looked at it. “Doctor Strange.”

“Oh,” He dropped it. “We’re doing our made-up names. Well then, I’m Spiderman.”

(y/n) recognized the same annoyed face she’d dawn when he began to talk. “I read about you, Strange. The arrogant surgeon who lost his hands.”

He turned abruptly. “And who would you be, girl?”

“Oh, how rude of me. My made-up name is Pulse. You can call me ‘girl’, though. Has a nice ring to it.”

“I don’t care who you are, I care how you came to have that.” He pointed blindly at her chest.

She scoffed, “Puberty.”

A snarl scrunched Strange’s nose, “The stone.”

Peter’s head underwent whiplash looking between Tony and the two. “The what?”

(y/n) took a step forward, unintimidated. “His name is Ralph, and I’m guessing the same way you came to have yours.”

“Oh, so you’re sworn to protect the infinity stones using ancient texts and magic objects?”

“You’re a child.” She tapped her heart. “It picked me. That’s why I can use it. Do you really think the time stone would let you fiddle with it if it didn’t trust you and your flying carpet?”

Strange shook his head, “It’s a cape – how did you know I had the time stone.”

(y/n) leaned back against the wall of the ship with a sigh. “You’re the one in the cult sworn to protect them, shouldn’t you know? Ralph told me about all the infinity stones; he can feel them, too, when they’re close enough.”

“Of course,” Strange began to pace. Tony and Peter shared a look. “The power stone amplifies the other stones, of course it would be connected to them. And the-the stone, it talks to you?”

“Ralph. And yeah, I guess.”

The doctor suddenly turned to Tony, “She must be protected. Do you hear me? If Thanos gets to her-“

“I’ll do it! I’ll protect her!” The room turned to Peter eagerly waving his hand.

Strange glanced to Tony who nodded. “The kid can do it.”

“Alright, if you trust him. We need to figure out where this ship is headed.”

As Tony and Strange began a discussion, Peter sat beside the girl who had earlier slid to the floor. “Hey, so, what is an infinity stone?”

(y/n) gave an exhausting laugh and laid her head on his shoulder. She wasn’t sure what to tell him; there were no comforting words. The universe was in danger. How much, they wouldn’t realize until later.


	4. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks dudels, lots of flashbacks

Peter and Tony watched in anguish as Stephen and (y/n) continued their back and forth. It wasn’t constant, quiet going on for some time before the bickering. They had, in a screaming match, basically summed up the stones enough for the two to understand their powers and what would make their completion destructive. Right now, it was how a small ‘unimportant’ girl could possess a stone.

“Nuna ya.” (y/n) crossed her arms, a smile forming at Strange’s confused look. Peter giggled fuming her pride. “It picked me, how hard is that to understand? Brilliant surgeon my ass.”

“The stones don’t-“ He sighed in anger, “They don’t pick people!”

“Tom disagrees.”

“Who-Who is Tom?” She pointed to his chest. “You named the time stone?”

(y/n) tilted her head, as if listening. “I didn’t, no, it was Ralph. And they both want to prove you wrong.”

She stepped back, letting a purple light cover her hands. Her face turned blank, and Peter stepped forward to ‘wake her up’ when Tony grabbed him shaking his head. Her eyes clouded violet and even Strange seemed to go on the defense.

He hadn’t noticed the necklace around his neck open until green shined from under his chin, “What…”

The light began to travel until it mixed with that on her hand. She moved it letting them combine, the two colors showing off. The green slowly drifted back into the necklace as the purple faded. Her eyes went back to (e/c) and she faltered on her feet. Peter was there, his arms holding her up despite her scowl.

Doctor Strange quickly opened the necklace to check the stone. “What did you do?”

“Showing you. I control it because it let me.”

“No, you silly girl,” He smiled, though it seemed doubtful, “your stone allowed you to.”

“No, your stone allowed me to!” She pushed off of Peter and stepped forward angerly. “And stop calling me ‘girl’. You think you know everything? You’re just scared! Thanos is gaining stones and no one can do anything. So, if you really think the stones don’t know what’s happening, that they aren’t just as scared, then ‘make’ your stone un drop this.” She grabbed a piece of debris from the ground and threw it across the ship.

He gave her a look before lifting his hands and maneuvering his fingers. As his arms moved apart, she could tell he thought the necklace was opening. The face he made when he realized it wasn’t? Priceless.

“I don’t-wait,” He tried again. Fail. “What’s-“

When he remembered the girl, he glanced to notice her head tilted. “Ok, Strange, it’ll listen to you now.”

Reluctantly the doctor pulled his arms apart and watched in horror as the opening shined green and the debris found its way back into her palm. Tony and Stephen shared a look, though Peter was only staring at the girl.

She signed and turned, “I’m going to look around, and don’t follow me Peter!” As she stormed off into the distance, Strange turned to look at Peter who’s shoulders slumped down as he watched her walk away.

“She seems more negative towards you than to me, I’m quite curious as to why.” Strange said while raising his eyebrow at Peter. Peter sighed and remembered what happened that day at the airport in Germany.

\---

She was messing with Bucky’s arm as they walked, the charmed smile on his lips telling of his amusement. “I told you, Steve, I still get all the ladies.”

(y/n) laughed, boldly jumping on his back and hoping he’d catch her legs: he did. “It’s ‘cause you’re a fun time.”

“And what about me? I thought I was your favorite?” Steve’s mouth hadn’t seen a smile since his confrontation with Tony, but his eyes still shined talking to them. “You’ve known him for a day, (y/n).”

“Steven Grant Rogers, you will always be my favorite, but now I have a _shiny_ now toy.” She leaned her head on the metal. “And it comes with detachable parts.” Bucky scoffed, Steve finally granting her a laugh. She grabbed the formers arm and waved with it. “Need a hand?”

Falcon had remained silent until the jokes started, “You’re insufferable.”

“Ah c’mon,” Bucky reached back to bop her nose. “I think she’s cute.”

Clint’s lips curled, “This model does not come with an off button, shoulda read the instructions, Wilson.”

(y/n)’s cheeks were hurting, a good hurt, a hurt from a smile that was too big. “I love you, guys.”

“We love you, too, (y/n).” She could feel Wanda’s hand on top of her head; she knew because with Wanda’s grip came a certain calm.

“I don’t know any of you,” A tiny voice came from Cap’s shoulder. “But I feel like I’m a part of your group and I love you guys, too.”

(y/n) and Bucky shared a suffocated laugh.

“Guys,” Steve’s tone killed any joy they were feeling. “It’s time.”

When they approached the center of the airport they were greeted with the other half of the Avengers and their plus ones. (y/n)’s grip on Bucky tightened and he returned the hug before she jumped down. Steve and Tony were throwing assumptions back and forth, but something was calling her to the sky.

She stepped forward, her eyes on Vision, her head tilted. Tony noticed the small advance, his mind only on what she was capable of and who’s team she was on.

“Underoos!”

Before she could comprehend the dumb nickname, Cap’s shield was out of his hands and in the hands of a smaller unknown figure in a costume. After landing on the airport equipment, the weird guy in red looked up and all he said was “Hey everyone.”

(y/n) stared at the boy, his voice sounded familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on why. All she knew is that as he kept bickering, the rage grew in her when she realized that he was holding Cap’s shield.

“Hey!” She yelled towards the human spider. “Don’t touch my toys!”

Everyone on Team Stark just looked at (y/n) while you could hear a faint scoff coming from Bucky’s direction. She watched the boy’s ‘eye’s widen at her, as if in shock. Bucky noticed too, “I think he likes you, (y/n).”

Whatever happened next, happened fast. Ant man retrieved the shield, friends began to run at each other, and (y/n) just stayed, standing where she was. She watched Stark shoot at Cap, and Clinton punch Natasha. She saw Flacon and Vision flying around and Wanda throwing stuff at the guy with the cat ears. Time wasn’t slow, like in the movies. She was rushed into protecting her friends. Falcon and Bucky went missing, brought to her attention by the lack of arguing. Clint quickly motioned to the building as Natasha kicked his feet from under him.

The Spider was up in the corner; the boys stuck – webbed – on the ground.

(y/n) looked between each. “What the fuck?”

“Little help?” Bucky looked to his arm.

She nodded, a ball of purple forming in her hand that she launched at the kid. He jumped, avoiding the complete destruction of the wall behind him. “What the-?”

“I know that…” She moved to dodge a web.

“I-I don’t want to hurt you!”

“Oh, love, you won’t.” She smiled, and he seemed to stop at the sight.

“Whoa.”

She shook her head, and the spider stumbled in his place as she started to charge him with a violet glow flowing from her hands.

“Wow! (y/n), that’s amazing! How do you do that?” He yelled excitedly, throwing her off her game.

The ball in her palm shrunk at the call of her name. “How the fuck?“

Taking the opportunity, he webbed her up, restricting her arm. It didn’t work well for him, though as a violet burst ripped right through the web-like substance making her arms free.

“You’ll pay for that, Spider boy.” She growled. The glow started to come back as the boy backed up.

“Wait!” the boy yelled out as he ripped his mask off, “(y/n) it’s me! Peter!”

“Pete-“ (y/n) stared at him wide-eyed. Worry engulfed her face, and she ran up to make sure he was ok. “Peter?!” She was checking his arm. “What-how-why are you here!?”

“Well, I-ow-Mr. Stark invited me. See, there was this spider and-“ He stopped when her hands traveled to his cheeks and their eyes were locked on each other. “And…”

“What is it? Did he hurt you?”

“Hey!” Bucky looked up from the floor. “Did I hurt him? I’m stuck next to an idiot!”

(y/n) tried to laugh but looked back at Peter. “This isn’t your fight,” She dropped her hands and missed him almost object. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s…an internship?” He smiled sheepishly.

She heard Steve yell and she lightly pushed Peter away. “You have to go. Put on your mask, and please, Peter, be careful. Don’t get hurt for Tony’s sake. He’s not worth it.”

He didn’t protest – the girl of his dreams was worried about him – he simply put his mask on and webbed out.

“’Don’t get hurt for Tony’s sake’? What, you like him, too?”

“Buck, you want me to leave you there?” She smiled down at him.

James glared, “You wouldn’t.”

She began to walk away, her voice fading as she went, “’Oh no, Rogers, I have no idea where those two went. Honestly, they were fighting one minute. Oh, it is strange it was those two. Maybe they’ve made up.”

“She’s evil.” Falcon sighed up at the ceiling.

Bucky snarled, “Shut up.”

Sprinting back out to the runway, she saw Peter web his way around the planes, taking on the Avengers. Her heart ached seeing him help the other team; she didn’t understand why he was helping Stark against Steve. Well, she knew the news about Bucky, but she saw the truth – she saw him, but how did Peter not know? Why didn’t they just listen to Cap, he’s pretty trust worthy.

The fight wasn’t dying down; (y/n) started to pull her punches because she had started to realize that all these people were her friends. Except for Tony, who she was pissed at.

Bucky would be living in peace trying to fix himself; Steve would be happy; and Peter wouldn’t be here risking his life for Stark.

The order had come in, Steve and Bucky needed on that plane and (y/n) was ready to go with them. She was right behind them, Bucky watching out for her while Steve directed their way. (y/n) was about to comment on how his hair blew in the breeze like a model when Vision cut the watchtower above them. It was quickly enveloped in red as Wanda held it up. Steve yelled something as it crumbled, but something else pulled her back – she knew, as soon as it wrapped around her she knew, and how she screamed – into arms that immediately captured her into a hug, her eyes glued onto the falling structure.

“No! Let me go, Peter! Let me go! They need me! Let go!” She flailed wildly against him in an attempt to break free.

“I’m sorry, (y/n), I’m so sorry.”

She quickly sent a spirt of purple on his arms, harmless enough only so he’d let go. She ran, crying, toward the rubble as a plane flew out from the building. She fell to the ground, her breathing ragged as she watched in horror as Iron Man and Rhody chased after it only for the latter to fall out of the sky. She saw Ant Man beaten and out of breath; Natasha and Clint laying on the ground bleeding; Wanda and Vision looking on in defeat; Tony bent over an old friend; and Bucky and Steve flying off to something she only had bad feelings about.

Peter was right by her side, his arms wrapped to hold her up. He was whispering his apologies and telling her it’ll be ok. A violet hue sparked around him and he felt as if his very person was disintegrating. He jumped back on his ass to see purple cracks in his suit fade to cuts.

“(y/n)…”

She stood, her voice shaky, “If you ever talk to me again, your suit won’t be the only thing that gets burnt!”

Peter couldn’t say a word, the shock had taken over him as he watched the girl he’d had a crush on for years, fuming.

(y/n) stormed over to Peter and ripped his mask off. “Do you understand me Parker?” She screamed at him. Peter could only look up at her with fear in his eyes. “Well?” she yelled again with tears running down her cheeks.

He could only nod, realizing at that moment that he had messed up, big time.

\---

Doctor Strange looked at the boy as he held his head down in shame. He felt the sorrow flow from his words as he told his story. Tony looked away from Peter - the boy almost a son to him – it was obvious how he felt about (y/n), but the man never realized how much he ruined his chances with her. Not only did the regret pour from Peter, but Tony himself remembered the loathing she held for him. All three men stood there in an awkward silence as they watched the girl amble around the ship, searching for who knows what.

Strange was the first one to break the silence, “Well, she is talking to you now. So, it seems that you two have made up.”

Peter just shrugged a little at the statement. “Not completely.”

\---

It had been 6 months since the fight in Germany, and the threat that (y/n) had given to Peter. She hadn’t returned to class since the end of the last school year; it now the middle of the next. Peter was worried: was she not coming to school because of him? Could something have happened to her after the fight? He found it constantly stealing his thoughts, making him worry.

Ned attempted to cheer him up as best he could, and on most days, she was almost forgotten. On others, however, he was the reason she was gone, and his mind wouldn’t let him forget it.

“Come on Peter, you’re Spiderman.” Ned had whispered one day in the hall; a Homecoming sign being hung up. “You could get any girl! You shouldn’t keep focusing on this one girl”

He shook his head, “You don’t understand, Ned. She’s not just like any girl.” Peter sighed. “She’s sweet, and gentile, and she has this ability to have a smartass comment right on hand. She’s-she’s just special, Ned. Plus, I’ve liked her since we were little. I even gave her flowers for valentine’s day when we were in elementary school! I’m just really worried, I haven’t seen her since-“

“Oh my god, Peter!” Ned cut him off and ignored the slight glare it brought. “Turn around!”

He complied, his mouth dropping open. There she was, taller, and standing next to Tony Stark. Everyone’s eyes were on them; the girl who dropped out of school and the playboy, philanthropist, billionaire. Her eyes scanned the room slowly, her face not showing of any real emotion. Until he caught her stare. A stare that threw daggers into his heart. Anger flashed across her face, though Tony looked over at Peter and nodded a hello to him, the boy was too busy focusing on her.

Whispers were spreading throughout the cafeteria about the two Avengers standing in the doorway, but nothing could break the gaze between the two ‘star-crossed lovers’. Tony motioned for (y/n) to move along and it seemed to be the only thing to get her attention off of Peter, but Peter couldn’t stop staring.

“Am I crazy?” Peter jumped at Ned’s voice. “Or did speak of the devil actually work?”

“I-I have to talk to her.”

“Didn’t she basically say she’d kill you if you tried?”

“Only If I tried,” Peter desperately looked to his friend. “Not if I succeed.” Ned was about to object, but he stopped him. “Please, Ned, please can you find a way?”

Suddenly, with a thought, he simply nodded his head before scurring away.

It was about week later, after he had lost hope in his friend and his own courage when Ned told him to meet him after school to work on their science project. He thoughtlessly walked into the room, throwing his book bag down in their usual spot. He sighed – no sign of Ned – but he quickly sucked it in when he saw white hair cascading down a few tables in front of him, unaware of his presence. An escape was his only concern as he turned to the door, his hand on his bookbag.

Ned and Rain – he remembered her. She was always there in (y/n)’s hospital room. She was there when she played. He never noticed her, too busy on (y/n), but now she smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up and whispering ‘good luck’ as she motioned to her sister – were hanging by the door frame, smiling and shutting the door.

Peter took a large breath, tapping his fingers on the desk. There she was, finally, and all the speeches he had practiced fell flat. “(y/n).” Her head tilted. “(y/n), I’m sorry. No one knew what would happen. No one knew Captain America would…I missed you while you were gone. Look, (y/n) ever since we were little, I’ve liked you. And-and not like ‘yeah, she’s cool’, like you’re amazing and every time I look at you my breath hitches and my stomach gets all weird. I didn’t mean for anything to come between us, especially not your team. Or, I didn’t mean to come between your team and you. (y/n)?” He had slowly approached her, reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder.

She jumped, a tiny screaming accompanying.  Then he noticed the headphones. Blaring music. His shoulders sunk. Her eyes slowly moved the boy touching her and a violent purple turned the beaker she was holding into dust.

He jumped back, his hands up in the air. “(y/n).”

“I told you…”

“I know! But please, just give me a chance!”

“Why should I?” She yelled at him, making him shrink back in his seat.

This seemed like a hopeless attempt, but he had to try. “I’ve been worried about you ever since Germany, please…just give me this one chance to try to explain myself, please.”

(y/n) turned away from Peter, rolling her eyes. Peter looked at the side of her face, amazed by her beauty but breaking at her cold shoulder.

“Speak, Parker”

He perked up quickly. Stumbling over his words, Peter started to explain, “I didn’t know everything. I went into it ignorant, I know that now. Look, I came home after school with a DVD player to find Tony Stark sitting on my couch talking to my Aunt. I mean, Tony Stark! The Tony Stark- you don’t care, right. He told me that he needed me in Germany because Captain America had gone rouge. He said his morals were off. He said your team was the bad guys, and when I saw you I couldn’t think of anything other than I had to protect you. That rubble was coming down fast, and I didn’t want Mr. Stark to go after you. I’ve felt horrible about it, every day, but Steve and Bucky would have just gotten you hurt, if I prevented that then I can take your hate. Ok, I can’t, but I’m trying.” Peter rambled on.

(y/n) didn’t turn back around, but her shoulders settled. Regret ran across her face; they had been friends since they were little. He even showed up to the hospital to see her when she was sick. Anger still told her that if she had been with Steve and Bucky, things could be different. They wouldn’t be in hiding; her friends wouldn’t have been thrown into the prison cells – neither would she.

She hesitantly turned to face Peter, a look of hope was plastered on his face, just waiting for her response. The feeling she used to have for him fluttered but were easily suffocated. She could tolerate him, nothing more.

The bell had rung and (y/n) quickly rose up from her seat and headed for the door. Peter watched as she walked past, letting out a tiny whimper as she had never responded to him.

“I’ll talk to you later, Parker.” She quietly mumbled on her way.

A smile broke across his face: this was a start. He scrambled to get his things together and ran out the door on a search for Ned. He was there, waiting. He caught him up, though Ned could tell from the grin.

Ned’s own smirk formed, “You have to ask her to Homecoming!”

“No,” Peter laughed nervously, “No, no no. I barely got her to speak to me again, and I kinda think it was out of pity. She doesn’t want to go to Homecoming with me.”

They began to walk down the hall to Peter’s locker. Ned groaned, “Come on Peter! At one point, you know you both liked each other. Now is your chance to actually ask her out!”

The boy shrugged, stuffing his locker with books. “She said five works to me, Ned. That’s not forgiveness. What makes you think she’ll just drop Germany and go with me?”

“Because the girl needs a date.” Rain said as she slammed his locker door shut, scaring both Peter and Ned.

“When did-“

“Look Peter, you’ve been friends with my sister and I - mostly (y/n) - for over nine years now, you obviously have feelings for each other. That’s what happens in the movies. So maybe you fucked up a bit, but she is kinda stubborn.” Rain looked off in the distance, remember. She shook her head quickly and looked back at them.  “But it’s okay! Ned and I will help you win a dance!”

Ned looked confused, but slowly nodded as if he had been involved in this plot the whole time. Peter just stood there, dreading the horrible outcome. Their plans worked 74% of the time, this will be the 26%.

Music was blaring as Peter and Ned entered the gym. Peter already felt uneasy as they made their way through the crowd. Ned and Rain wouldn’t tell him their plan; not that he really thought (y/n) would go to a Homecoming for a school she hardly went to. Peter was never one to go to the school dances either; him and Ned would normally just stay home and play video games or build lego sets. This year was going to be different though, he was going to try and enjoy himself in one of the most uncomfortable situations in his life. (He thought being Spiderman was tough).

“I don’t understand why this is making me feel sick to my stomach, I’m Spiderman for heaven’s sake.” Peter told Ned while they stood in a corner eating the cheap cookies that their school provided.

“It’s probably the cookies, they’re stale.” Ned hadn’t noticed Peter’s fidgeting.

“No,” He looked around nervously, “It’s like butterflies, but worse.”

“Well,” Peter could hear a smile in Ned’s words. “That sure isn’t going help.”

He looked at the direction of his friend’s gaze and felt his mouth drop slightly. There she stood, beautiful and real. She stepped carefully into the room, the heels unfamiliar to her. Her dress faded from red to black and her hair was pinned up. Rain was beside her, her dress blue and shiny.

“Wow.” It came from Ned as Peter couldn’t talk. His friend quickly walked up to Rain to nervously sweep her into a dance.

(y/n) mouthed something and stood awkwardly, her eyes searching the crowd for a friend. That’s when she saw him, staring across the room at her. His suit seemed slightly too big, his hair slicked back. Her thoughts faltered, and she was back to daydreaming about kissing him. (They’re teenagers, remember). She scolded herself and managed to tear her eyes away, walking into the center of the room. She was ignoring the fact that he was wearing the same red on his vest, his tie white like her hair. A slow song started to play, and she jumped back slightly when she realized she was in the middle of the dance. She looked around, confused. Peter watched amused and falling.

He was enjoying standing in a corner by himself, but suddenly he wasn’t. He glanced toward his friends, dancing in peace (Rain noticed, a nod toward (y/n)). Courage begged him to step up, to hold her. One foot in front of the other; one breath after the next. He was in front of her before he could process what he’d done.

“Uh…” He stumbled. “Would you…”

(y/n) began to shake her head, but Rain and Ned ‘accidently’ ran into her back, pushing her into him. Rain mumbled a ‘sorry’ but (y/n) could hear the trail of laughter that followed.

She meekly looked up, aware that with one more inch her daydream could turn into reality. “I,” she tried to pull back, but he caught her arms. “Don’t dance.”

“It’s not hard!” He gently placed her hands on his shoulder, not sure what was coming over him. “Just think of it like riding a bike, it only takes a few times and soon you’re flying.”

“I never learned.”

His brow scrunched in confusion, but the sentence fragment soon registered. “Oh, right.” He wanted to say more, but she was looking at his boutineer. Aunt May had given him the small bundle of purple flowers. She reached to touch them, but quickly retracted her hand. “They’re forget-me-nots.”

“Beautiful.”

He smiled, but she wasn’t looking at him. In fact, she pulled him closer - for one night he got to hold her – and rested her head on his shoulder.

He tightened his hold, “I’m sorry about Germany.”

The song came to an end and he heard her sigh, “Me too.”

\---

Peter finished with a soft smile, remembering how for one night, for one song, for one moment, she was his.

“Ugh,” Strange scoffed, “The world’s ending and you’re complaining about love?”

 “Love? That girl, that amazing, incredible girl, the girl you can’t even bother to remember the name of literally has the most dangerous stone in the galaxy in her heart – that some god guy wants to rip from her chest, killing her – and I can’t breathe. Don’t tell me how to live my life. Don’t talk to me about love.” Peter’s voice has become stern, his eyes narrowing.

Taken back, Stephen tried to keep his cool. “If you’re so keen about the girl, where is she?”

Peter stopped, spinning around to find that (y/n) had disappeared. “Oh no!” He quickly ran off into the ship in search of the girl.

Strange heard Tony giggle and they shared a shrugged before going looking off into the window.


	5. Ion feel so good...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we straight gave up

My coauthor and I forgot this existed. My laptop RIPed on me and I had to spend 800 bucks to get a new one and my friend works a lot so cut us a lil slack my brocachos. If you want this to continue - you come up with the plot. This is now a fan run fic, you make it - I write it. Also, because we have no idea with this, if you have an idea for another one that isn't entirely already made plot, holla, we'll make that too. Tubular.


End file.
